zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wettening
Credits Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty [[Tallest Purple]]), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty [[Tallest Red]]), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader Zim), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Andy Berman (Random Kids), Melissa Fahn (Random Kids), Rosearik Rikki Simons (Billy Slunchy) Production Code: 05B Story Line When it begins to rain, Zim becomes worried because he’s never experienced rain before. Dib takes notice of his fear and he coaxes Zim into stepping into the rain, only to discover that the Irken race has an innate weakness to water, which causes a burning sensation upon impact. Dib decides to exploit this new fact to create the ultimate weapon to stop Zim once and for all, but Zim himself attempts to find a way to protect himself from this new found weakness, which all leads up to a confrontation that neither of them would have expected. Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/43/the-wettening/ http://www.veoh.com/browse/videos/category/entertainment/watch/v18301477FX5xqrTm# http://www.myvideo.de/watch/6025289/Invader_Zim_The_Wettening Fun Facts *After the kids sing The Rain Song, Zootch pops up and pretends to spin records like a DJ. *This episode is the first since The Nightmare Begins that the Invader Zim font is used for the title again. *In the beginning of the episode, the calendar said Wednesday 7, though it says Friday 9 when the children return to class in a later scene. Ms. Bitters mentioned ‘yesterday’s paste incident’ despite the fact that it would have happened two days ago, not the day before. *When Zim sucked up all the water the water balloon looked different than when he made a model of it. *This episode is one with one of the DVD easter eggs. *This episode was nearly scrapped because the staff had trouble making it long enough. *This episode is very similar to the pilot episode because Dib uses one of Zim's weaknesses to expose him, and a battle starts. *This episode caused much confusion about Zim's weakness to water, due to the fact that in episodes before and after, he gets wet and doesn't feel any pain. In Parent Teacher Night, he gets splashed with punch. In Attack of the Saucer Morons, while Zim is riding the pig ship, it does a barrel roll through water. In both Door to Door and The Frycook What Came from All that Space, he is sprayed by a hose. Also, in The Frycook, he is splashed with punch and gets in white-hot grease. (But this could be an alien liquid) However, in A Room With A Moose and Tak: The Hideous New Girl, he still seems to have a weakness to it. In the DVD commentary to later episodes, this is occasionally passed of with things like, "He's covered completely in paste all the time." *In this episde we again see Gaz's eyes. Steve Ressel made a cameo in this episode, he can be seen eating a hotdog right before the city floods from Zim's giant bloon Quotes *'Dib': Score one for the human race, score nothing for the... Zim... thingy.. race! *'Dib': What’s the matter, Zim? Don’t they have rain on your planet? :Zim: Of course! We, oh such rain we had! Eh It was delicious! *'Zim': On Monday, we settle this like children. *'Zim': So this rain.......is it poisonous? *'Dib': The wettening.......the wettening! :Gaz: If you want to keep all your limbs Zim, you will put me down. You will put me down NOW! (rain stops and Zim puts Gaz down) References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/the-wettening/episode/178260/summary.html Category:Season 1